The present invention relates to an exposure controlling method for a television camera.
In a conventional television camera, the average value of the luminance of the entirety of the video output signal representing the entire photographed image, or the peak value thereof, is utilized for exposure control. However, such an exposure value is not always satisfactory because exposure conditions of objects other than the main object affect the value.
It is a primary object of the invention to provide an exposure control method for a television camera which overcomes such a drawback.